


I Think I knocked Myself Out

by Theforeverbattles



Series: Say Please [6]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Dom/sub Undertones, Domestic Fluff, Edgeplay, First Kiss, First Time Blow Jobs, Fluff and Smut, Implied/Referenced Drug Use, Light Angst, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Past Abuse, Sex Toys, Threesome - M/M/M, the threesome has arrived thots
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 15:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19022731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theforeverbattles/pseuds/Theforeverbattles
Summary: A lot can happen in one week





	I Think I knocked Myself Out

**Author's Note:**

> This what you're about to read is hella long and I'm so sorry for that, there is so much going on in this part but hey it really be like that. Also this is prob some of the dirtiest shit I've written in a while so please enjoy lmao.

About a week later and Minho is finally healed completely, and Jisung could not be happier. He spent almost all morning down between his boyfriend’s legs licking and sucking him slowly. Swallowing around him, biting his thighs, just in complete bliss with himself being able to properly edge Minho as much as he wanted again. 

 

Currently Sungie is getting ready for work, Minho kissing along his back trying his best to be a distraction. His hand in the front of Sungie’s jeans stroking him slowly making the younger force himself to focus on his makeup. 

 

“I’ll drive you baby...you can miss the train.” Min whispers while biting his ear. 

 

“I can’t go to work with a limp worse than I already have.” Jisung tries to sound stern but Minho is being relentless, his hand pulling him from his tight briefs now, allowing him to stroke him even better. 

 

He pushes his hips into his ass, pulling him back with his other hand. “You can’t leave me like this babyboy, I know you wanna be on your knees for me.” 

 

Jisung grits his teeth, ignoring his words as he leans forward and tries to apply his eyeliner. 

 

“This is how we broke your dick last time.” 

 

Min takes advantage of him bending over and pulls his jeans down, hand going to the plug inside him. Wiggling it around slowly, pushing it up towards his prostate. 

 

“I want you so bad babyboy, don’t tease me like this.” Min grabs a bottle of lube off the side table. 

 

“You’re the one that got yourself all worked up baby, I-“ Jisung’s voice cuts out with a loud moan, his hips bucking forward. Minho took his plug out and replaced it with his tip, Sungie already being stretched, a lot from earlier in the day. 

 

“Fuck babe,” jisung puts down his eyeliner, Minho pushes all the way in and hums in satisfaction. 

 

“And I’m the brat.” Jisung groans, Minho wrapping his arm firmly around his waist. The younger moans softly, his hips rocking back now. Honestly he’s not even mad, the more sex they have the better, they both have been so grumpy lately so they need this. 

 

“You are.” Minho kisses the side of his head, Jisung rolls his eyes, “says the one, that, has been begging for the last hour.” Sungie mumbles back, he whines at the end of his sentence, Minho pulling him back hard. 

 

“Want me to stop then?” 

 

“No!” Jisung rolls his hips back, Min tugs him away from the vanity pulling out for a second to fall back on their bed. Jisung kicks off his jeans and straddles him, sinking back down. 

 

Minho actually moans, hands guiding his hips slowly. 

 

“Where’s my phone?” Sungie sets his hands on Minho’s stomach bouncing slightly. Min looks around, producing his own, “hope Jinnie isn’t at work.” He laughs while hitting record. 

 

The amount of pictures and videos that’s been exchanged from the three in the past week has been ridiculous. All of them ranging from Jisung sucking Minho dry to him getting fucked hard. Jin’s are always intense too, sometimes he’ll finger himself sometimes he’ll fuck his hand. Other times he’ll even show them his toys, their plan is for this Saturday, so tomorrow, Jisung took the day out of work. Minho is teaching Hyunjin tomorrow night, they got a hotel room and finally it’ll happen. 

 

Jisung makes this quick knowing how to get Min off fast, the older boy sits back and lets him do all the work for once. 

 

Sungie slides his fingers into his mouth, whimpering Minho’s name and hyung in a whiny voice. While bouncing hard, thighs starting to burn slightly but it’s fine. Jisung lets his drool drip down his chin as he sucks on his fingers knowing when he looks like that Minho loses his mind. 

 

“Hyung...need it so bad, please…” He draws out through his fingers, making himself sound desperate and needy. Not that he isn’t because he is, just not as much as usual. 

 

“Hmm, I know baby, show me how hard you can fuck yourself on me. Show me how good you are.” Jisung groans, he wants to really he does but holy fuck he’s gonna he tired at work. 

 

“Babe I’m literally gonna die at work if I do that.” Sungie whines, he scratches his nails down his chest lower lip between his teeth. Minho grips his hips harder and slams him down, a loud moan coming from him. 

 

He repeats this several more times and Jisung comes hard, his back arching and body shaking. Minho only a few seconds behind, he sits up and kisses his lips, their foreheads pressed together. 

 

Sungie is breathing heavy, his arms slung around his boyfriend’s neck, still filled. 

 

“Baby,” He whispers while kissing him, “I love your dick I really do,” he bites his ear, hands in his hair. 

 

“But we gotta stop fucking before I go to work, I’m so sleepy now.” Sungie whines Minho hums at his words, “stop putting your ass in these tight jeans and we won’t have an issue with fucking before work.” Minho pulls out and pushes his plug back into him. Jisung groaning softly. 

 

“You have lip gloss and drool all over you.” Minho tucks himself back into his jeans and picks Sungie up. The youngers legs wobble, knees giving out, Min giggles and picks him up again. 

 

“Wake your legs up baby.” He teases, “they are awake they’re just jello.” Minho helps him put his underwear and jeans back on, kissing his currently very abused looking thighs gently. 

 

“Hmm, baby can you do me a favor while I’m at work?” Jisung asks his eyes dazed and sleepy. Minho kisses his nose standing back up. 

 

“Course babydoll, What is it?” 

 

“I haven’t been to Ma’s in a couple weeks now, can you go check on everything?” 

 

“Yeah I can do that.” Min hugs him close, Jisung nuzzling into his shoulder. The two of them just standing like that for a few minutes. 

 

“We’ll stop and get you coffee baby, and take some painkillers with you.” Minho grabs his boyfriend’s lipgloss and puts his back on his pouty lips. 

 

“You’re so pretty.” He smiles kissing his forehead. 

 

“Thank you,” 

 

*

 

Once Sungie is dropped off at work Minho heads over to his mother's house. His boyfriend’s old house of course. 

 

There are so many memories with Sungie at the place good and bad. He pulls into the driveway and grabs Jisung’s keys. However when he goes to unlock the door he finds its already unlocked. His heart sinks, he told Jisung to report the windows being pushed up. 

 

If someone actually broke in Jisung’s mom is going to flip out. About the house and on him. 

 

Minho steps inside a little weary, he’s quiet as he walks through the living room. Nothing seems out of place, but the fact the door was unlocked is off putting. Maybe Jisung just forgot to lock it the last time he was over getting the last of his stuff go full move in. 

 

He walks into the kitchen and screams loud when someone grabs him, female laughter erupts from the culprit. 

 

“Didn’t know you scared so easily nae adeul,” Sungie’s mom laughs, Minho grips his heart, “you scared me! I thought someone broke in!” He shrieks. 

 

Minho realizes several things in the moment, one he hasn’t actually seen Sungie’s mom in a really long time. And his neck is covered in  _ uncovered  _ hickies. Fucking great. 

 

“Annyeonghaseyo si-eomoni,” he quickly bows to her feeling like he should since he hasn’t seen her in so long. 

 

“What’re you doing? Come here.” She pulls him in to hug him tightly. Minho relaxes, she always has really liked him, pretty much accepted him into their family instantly. 

 

Despite the fact they first met in a pretty traumatizing way. 

 

Minho had slept over Sungie’s house during the summer of his junior into senior year of highschool. And at the time Jisung had the house to himself as he pretty much always did, his mom working aboard most of the time and his dad living in Malaysia still. 

 

And since they always had the house to themselves neither of them ever put clothes on after they had sex, they just cuddled up close to each other and fell asleep. 

 

That was their fatal mistake, unbeknownst to Saemi, Jisung’s mom she busted into his room seeing where her son was. To see him wrapped around some guy both of them completely naked. 

 

It was awful and Minho had seriously wanted to die for the next like three days every time he saw the woman.  

 

“Where is my actual son? Or has he put all his house watching duties on you?” Min laughs while pulling away from her, “he’s at work, he asked me if I could come check on everything today. Normally he’s over.” She hums and takes his left hand. 

 

“So the rumors are true?” She inspects the ring Sungie got him only a few days after he gave him his. 

 

His is silver too, with small diamonds going right across the band, it’s thinner than Jisung’s but much more Minho. He doesn’t like flashy stuff like Sungie. 

 

“Depends on the rumor.” Minho lets her inspect it as much as she wants. 

 

“Not an engagement but they’re totally engagement rings? At least that’s what your mother tells.” Min shakes his head, “I’m glad she tells you more than she tells me.” 

 

“Well am I right?” 

 

“I guess so if you’d like to call it that,” Minho wishes he wore a higher necked shirt, or even a sweatshirt. 

 

“You’ve always been quite symbolic Minho, all that matters is what they mean to you two.” She squeezes his hand. 

 

“I know, does Sungie know you’re home?” 

 

“No not yet, his father is supposed to be home soon as well.” 

 

“Oh should I leave?” Minho wishes he wasn’t serious, however he is. Jisung’s father does not like him, for whatever reason, he also is completely indifferent to the fact his son is gay. Which honestly most Korean parents are, but it be like that. 

 

He still has some hope that Jisung will settle down with some nice girl and have kids. Unfortunately, not the case. 

 

“No,” Saemi laughs, “he won’t be home for a couple of days, and it’ll only be for a moment. He’s coming to get his few things and that’s all.” 

 

Minho raises his brows, “oh, did you two…”

 

“Yes, I finally divorced him, Jisung doesn’t know yet, although I doubt he’ll care.” Min groans hating that he now knows this rather life altering information before his boyfriend. 

 

“I doubt he’ll care either, he’ll be happy to see you though.” 

 

“Has he fully moved into your apartment now or is he still pretending to live here?” Minho laughs and sits down on the stool next to the counter. 

 

“He’s actually moved in now, there’s only a few things left here but nothing big.” 

 

“Took you two long enough.” 

 

“Hey!” Minho laughs, the two of them spend the rest of the night talking and catching up. 

 

She ends up cooking them both dinner too, which is a nice change for Min. Jisung texted him a few times to find out how the house was. 

 

“What time does he get home?” 

 

“Four usually.” Saemi looks at him with wide eyes, “I know it took me a while to get used to it too. But he likes working there and he makes a lot of money.” 

 

“That’s so unsettling,” she shakes her head looking uneasy. 

 

“I always offer to pick him up but he never wants me driving that late so he doesn’t let me.” 

 

“He’s stubborn you know that best.” She takes their dishes and starts washing them even though Minho tries to. She scolds him and tells him to go get the rest of Sungie’s things from his room that he needs. 

 

Walking into Sungie’s room gives him such a sense of nostalgia, he hasn’t actually been in here in a really long time. It’s his kid room, he has posters up everywhere and his bedspread is a baby purple color but his sheets don’t match. 

 

His mind goes back to the first time he slept over Sungie’s.

 

*

_ Jisung had really not been expecting his afternoon to turn out the way it was going. He’d been having a chill day finishing up all the last touches on his final project music. Currently curled up in a large hoodie that may belong to Minho, in shorts, with his glasses on and all his music sheets spread out around him.  _

 

_ Then Minho texted him and he nearly had a stroke. But he’s learning that his boyfriend just tends to do that to him.  _

 

_ Now his heart is racing in his ears, as he lays on his stomach trying to distract himself from what’s coming. He has one headphone on, the other pushed back so he can listen for the knock on his door. His ankles are cross behind him, his chin in his hand as he writes down possible lines.  _

 

_ He pushes his glasses up his nose, trying to think further into the music. What would actually look good on stage too. His mind wanders back to final projects and off of Minho for the next fifteen minutes. Then he hears a knock.  _

 

_ Without really thinking he yells for him to come in, he’s listening intensely to the riff he just created. Tapping the beats out on the paper.  _

 

_ “Wow you look so cute.” Minho smirks finding him on the floor in his living room, he’s laying on his stomach looking really fucking adorable.  _

 

_ “Thanks,” Jisung pushes both sides of his headphones down around his neck, causing his hood to fall down too. His hair isn’t done and he has no makeup on, Minho is learning he loves this look on his boyfriend.  _

 

_ “What’re you doing?” He sits down next to him, eyes scanning the papers. Jisung doesn’t answer, in turn he sets his headphones on Minho’s head making him listen.  _

 

_ “Is this for your project?” The older boy asks, he listens intently.  _

 

_ “Yeah,” Jisung sits up now, going cross legged. He pulls his hood back on too, trying to hide his messy hair.  _

 

_ “It’s good baby.” Minho takes the headphones off, handing them back to Jisung.  _

 

_ “Thank you, it’s just the beginning stages, I still have so much more to do, I really don’t know how I’m going to-“  _

 

_ “Hey, you’ll get it done, don’t stress yourself out so much.” Minho cuts him off, taking his chin in his hand. He kisses him softly, Jisung pulls away and sets his head on his shoulder.  _

 

_ He really wants his dick sucked don’t get him wrong, but he also just kind of wants to cuddle up to his boyfriend and watch movies all afternoon. He wants to have lazy kisses and good but lazy sex, he just wants to be around Minho. All of this is still so new to him, it makes his headspin a little, having Minho, having a solid relationship. It’s crazy for him still.  _

 

_ “How long can you stay for?” He whines softly while wrapping himself around his boyfriend.  _

 

_ Minho hugs him tight, all the guys tease him for being whipped, they’re totally right honestly. Jisung has his number already.  _

 

_ “I have to go to the studio at like seven tonight so you get me for a few hours.”  _

 

_ “You could come back, once you get out...if you wanna.” Jisung then starts gathering all his papers together, sliding them into his binder. Minho picks up his mixing board and brings it to his room for him.  _

 

_ “Did you just ask me to have a sleepover Han Jisung?”   _

 

_ Jisung gives him a look, “If you are I’m totally saying yes of course,” He giggles softly. Minho then wraps his arms around his boyfriend kissing the side of his head.  _

 

_ “This is mine.” He says touching the green sweater that’s currently hanging off of his Sungie. “Hmhm,” jisung lifts his arms in a big stretch, his loose shorts sliding down a bit, while the sweater goes up. Minho bites his lower lip seeing the way his back arches.  _

 

_ They’ve had sleepovers before, but at Minho’s dorm room, and only as friends still. Even though every morning Minho would wake Sungie up with soft kisses all over his back and neck, and even sometimes his lips, they still were only friends then even if they weren’t. _

 

_ “What’re you staring at?” The younger boy yawns, he reaches upwards further, Minho then grabs him kissing him softly at first. They only started dating dating a few weeks ago, although it’s not like either of them asked the other officially. Minho was arguing with his asshole roommate and called Sungie his boyfriend, and that was that.    _

 

_ Jisung squeals his arms curling around his neck, fingers sliding into his hair instantly.  _

 

_ “Hi,” He whispers cheeks red as Minho picks him up with ease. Their eyes locked now, “hi baby,” The elder sets him on his bed, their lips moving together slowly.  _

 

_ They kiss for several seconds, neither one giving up dominance at first. But Jisung then sighs in contentment giving up his fight when Minho slides his hand up his thigh.  _

 

_ Jisung has never been in shorts while they’ve made out so this is whole new territory. His breath hitches softly, not used to hands being on his inner thighs. Minho bites his lower lip gently, pulling it back slightly.  _

 

_ “Do you not have boxers on Sungie?” He whispers not feeling the material under the shorts at first.  _

 

_ “Not boxers.” Jisung blushes as Minho’s finger tips come in contact with his briefs that are extra fitted to him.  _

 

_ “You should wear these shorts more often.” Minho smirks, “Why?”  _

 

_ He answers by pushing them up in the back and grabbing his ass with ease. His hips buck forward slightly. His hands then move to the front, road far less traveled for them. Minho hums against his mouth while very gently touching his crotch. As if he’s never touched a dick in his life which is far from the truth.  _

 

_ He just really wants to be gentle with Sungie, he doesn’t even know how far the younger has ever gone before honestly. The potential that Jisung could be a virgin looms in the back of his mind and scares him badly.  _

 

_ “Oh that’s why,” Jisung gasps softly, he kisses him back slowly, his hips just grinding up into his hand ever so slightly. He pulls up the back of Minho’s shirt, wanting to touch more of his skin. They haven’t gone far at all, which for both of them is a first. But Minho doesn’t know that about Jisung. And it’s a secret he’d rather keep to himself for a little while. The most they’ve done is shy grinding on each other at Min’s dorm, usually when they first wake up and can’t help themselves.  _

 

_ “Hold on,” Minho pulls back and takes his shirt off completely he also kicks his shoes off while pulled away. Jisung grabs for him eagerly after, their lips locking again. They promised they’d take it slow since for both of them this is their first real relationship in a long time. But taking it slow is hard for two of the horinest people in the world. Min knows Jisung is sexual, but that really doesn’t mean much honestly, virgins are sexual as fuck usually.   _

 

_ “Fuck,” Han moans as Minho rolls his hips deeply this time, causing a very good amount of friction for them both. Three days in a row they’ve woken up together, and all three times they’ve been playing games with each other. Grinding down on each other teasingly, pulling each other’s hair.  _

 

_ Minho kisses down his neck, he loves the fact his glasses are still on, it’s waking up a nerd kink he didn’t know he had.  _

 

_ “You look so fucking sexy with your glasses.” He murmurs whine tweaking a nipple to get his O face.  _

 

_ “Shush, no I don’t.” Jisung bites his lower lip, wishing his boyfriend would just forget about the going slow thing for the moment and wreck him like he wants right now.  _

 

_ “You do, especially when I do this.” Minho reaches down and rubs his cock, it causes a whole other frenzy. Jisung moans, tugging his boyfriend closer to kiss.  _

 

_ “Hmm, you can do that more.” Jisung whispers, he pulls his sweater up a bit, Minho smirks and pushes it up all the his chest. He now is kissing his chest, sucking his nipples hard, biting down making marks. The younger boy arches up into his touch, his other hand still firmly palming him through his briefs. His eagerness doesn’t surprise Minho in the slightest and also fuels his suspicions of this being Jisung’s first sexual relationship. He’s only seventeen after all so Min doesn’t expect him to have much experience.  _

 

_ Minho has seen Sungie’s thin frame bare before but never this close and personal, he can feel his ribs under his hands. And when he grabs his thighs there isn’t much meat at all. But he wouldn’t change him, he’s fucking beautiful at any weight.  _

 

_ He moves further down and with one easy tug gets his shorts off, leaving him straining against his briefs. Minho hums, he sees he’s leaking through the material and smirks.  _

 

_ His tongue flattens against the spot, licking him slowly through his briefs.  _

 

_ Jisung moans, his eyes cast down. Minho glances up at him, their eyes locking as he licks more. He spreads his skinny thighs slightly and moves to kiss between them. His teeth catching and biting down the closer he gets to his target. He teasingly pulls back the waistband letting it slap against his tan skin with his teeth.  _

 

_ “Minho-“ He whines softly.  _

 

_ “What do you say baby boy?” The elders eyes flicker up again.  _

 

_ “Please,”  _

 

_ Jisung says without hesitation, he wants it so badly.    _

 

_ “Good boy.” He smirks and then pulls his briefs off completely, his member springs free and Minho’s eyes get huge, not what he expected, not in the slightest. Jisung is big, way bigger than he’s ever put in his mouth before. He can’t help but lick his lips though, not realizing just how cock hungry he’d been.  _

 

_ Slowly while their eyes are locked still he licks from base to tip, his tongue swirling around the head. Jisung watches with greedy eyes, his lower lip between his teeth.  _

 

_ Minho focuses on his tip a lot at first, loving the sounds he’s getting out of the younger. But soon after he’s sinking down further, hand on his twitchy hips to keep him still. He sucks harshly, nuzzling against his pelvis at one point, showing off just how good he is. But that was a horrible idea as Sungie bucks up forcing Min to pull off quickly so he doesn’t actually gag.  _

 

_ Never before did he think he had a bad gag reflex but Jisung totally just choked him. He looks up to see Jisung’s fingers curled into his own hair, his other hand up at his mouth, biting and sucking on his fingers.  _

 

_ Maybe this isn’t Jisung’s first blow job, most without experience having usually busted one by now.  _

 

_ “I wanna hear you baby boy, take your fingers out of your mouth.” Minho reaches up grabbing his hand.  _

 

_ Jisung whines now, “there you go.” Minho licks his tip again, eyes going up to lock with his. The younger boy then moans a little, his hips rocking forward again, making Minho pull off. He groans  because this is not going how he wanted it to. He is not blowing his mind like he wanted to, but damn he was not expecting Jisung to have pretty much the same size dick as his own. The elder picks up his pace slightly, wanting to hear more of his pretty sounds, but finds he has to use his hand for most of his member.  _

 

_ It’s all going right to Minho’s cock too, he groans around him, one of his hands pressing to his own erection caught in his jeans.  _

 

_ Jisung catches what his other hand is up to, “you better not.” He whispers pulling his hair a little harder, it makes Minho moan though, he pulls off looking up.  _

 

_ “Better not what?” He whispers actually confused, Jisung then reaches down and pulls his hand from his crotch. It makes Minho smirk, his mind racing with ideas.  _

 

_ “That’s my job.” Jisung bites his lower lip, Minho then moves from his spot between his legs, going back up to kiss him hard.  _

 

_ He was not in anyway expecting that, but damn he loves it.  _

 

_ “I wanna fuck you so badly.” He whispers while pinning his hands next to the sides of his head. Jisung moans just at his words, “I want you to fuck me.” He bites on Minho’s lip. Again thrown off guard, dirty talk. What the actual fuck.  _

 

_ He releases one wrist, his hand going down between his legs, a single finger sliding between his crack by his entrance. Jisung gasps, his back arching and ass pushing back instantly.  _

 

_ “You’d be such a good boy for me too,” Minho murmurs while stroking his entrance, not pushing in of course because that would Hurt like a Bitch. He’s just teasing him. There’s no way, no way in hell this skinny boy is a virgin he’s starting to realize.  _

 

_ Min has never come across someone so bold that’s never been fucked. Or confident either, he’s not complaining though.  _

 

_ The one hand he allowed free snakes down to Minho’s jeans, he practically rips off the button and breaks a the zipper. His hand diving into his tight briefs, Minho moans while rolling his hips forward into his hand instantly.  _

 

_ “Finger me at least.” Jisung whispers against his lips, “please,” he adds while arching his back and pressing into his slit.  _

 

_ Minho groans, “I do that I’ll have no self control.” But he finds himself bringing his fingers to Jisung’s mouth, slipping his digits in one at a time. The younger boy sucks on them eagerly, his tongue swirling around each one. It’s a sight that Minho wants to see forever. His mind races because Jisung has played him like a fiddle, seeming like this innocent little thing.  _

 

_ That’s what attracted Min to him at first, he wanted to see his inexperience, wanted to be his first. His quiet demeanor and shyness when they first met, the opposite of what he is right now.  _

 

_ “Fuck you’re bad for me.” Minho pants while kissing down his neck, he’s still thrusting sloppily into Sungie’s hand. His movements however stop shortly after as he starts to insert a digit, Jisung moans loud.  _

 

_ He watches his every move, sees how he clenches his eyes shut tight. His first digit is in and he moves it slowly at first, quickly does he realize though that Jisung can take way more. He’s not a virgin, he’s adjusted way too quickly.  _

 

_ Minho slides in his second finger and now he really gets what he’s looking for.  _

 

_ “You’re not a virgin?” He whispers in shock.  _

 

_ “Fuck no, what about me had given you the impression I’m a virgin? You dummy.” Minho still in shock just stares for a second. But then he comes to his senses he realizes he can be so much more rough with him now. He hooks his fingers up and Jisung’s mouth falls open.  _

 

_ “Minho!” He moans eyes closing, the moan he lets out is loud and whiny, very Han Jisung.  _

 

_ “I could listen to you scream my name for hours.” Minho smirks against his skin, he stretches him out now, scissoring him deeply. His jaw goes slack as the third finger slips in, he curls them up and shockingly enough finds his prostate easily again.  _

 

_ Jisung bucks forward, and then back harshly, his hands turns to fisits.  _

 

_ “Hmm, there it is,” Minho giggles while now starting a heavy assault on him. He rubs the sensitive nerves down with purpose, fucking him thoroughly with his fingers.  _

 

_ “Fuck you’re so pretty like this,” he holds himself up by his other hand, their lips locking too.  _

 

_ “Hyung…” He whimpers tears forming in the corners of his eyes, “Hmm, just wait for my cock baby, then you’ll really be screaming.” He bites at his ear. Jisung whines more, fucking himself back on his fingers now too.  _

 

_ “Want it now Min,” He murmurs desperately.  _

 

_ “Can’t yet baby,” Minho hits his nerves again and he nearly sees stars, the moan that comes out of him is amazing. He’s not surprised in the slightest to find out Jisung is loud.  _

 

_ He catches onto the signs that the younger is close too, his thrusts are more panicked and less deep, his toes start to curl too.  _

 

_ “You gonna come baby?” Minho taunts, he wants him to, “show me how messy you make yourself.” He continues, Jisung, grabs for his other hand and soon is coming hard, Minho’s name still on his lips.  _

 

_ Minho hums while watching him come, he milks him through his high, loving the frantic breaths he’s gasping for.  _

 

_ “Such a good boy for me Sungie.” He whispers while removing his fingers slowly. He’s painfully hard but doesn’t even care.  _

 

_ Sungie huffs, still recovering slightly, he hasn’t come like that ever he thinks. Jesus his boyfriend knows how to uses his fingers.  _

 

_ “Your turn.” He pushes Minho to his back, the elder not expecting it. Jisung instantly kisses down his body, his mouth landing on the head of his cock.  _

 

_ “You can fuck my mouth,” He whispers, Minho nearly comes at his words. He reaches down and grabs his hair, testing to see just how much fucking his mouth means. He’s quaked down to his core as Jisung deep throats him with ease.  _

 

_ His nose brushes against his pelvis and he stays there letting Minho guide him.  _

 

_ “Holy fuck baby.” He moans actually getting into it. Sooner rather than later he’s coming down his throat, his back arching up.  _

 

_ Jisung swallows without being told to and blushes deeply, “you’re amazing.” Minho grabs his boyfriend, kissing him lovingly now.  _

 

_ Jisung giggles softly, he wraps his limbs around him as he gets kissed all over.  _

 

_ “That literally took all my will power not to fuck You.” Minho murmurs into his hair.  _

 

_ “Also fuck You for trying to beg for it.” He adds, Jisung giggles while scooting back in his arms slightly.  _

 

_ “It just slipped out.”  _

 

_ “Hmm, slipped out I’m sure.” Minho kisses behind his ears.  _

 

_ “So much for going slow.”  _

 

_ Jisung then rolls over, he takes his face in his hands, “we are still going slow, it may not seem it to others but for us, this is slow.” He says while kissing his forehead.  _

 

_ Minho nuzzles into his touch, “yeah I guess you’re right.” Jisung then yawns big, “now cuddle me and nap with me.” He wraps his arms tightly around his boyfriend, kissing behind his ears. He’s never been one for cuddling, at least not after sex.  _

 

_ But Jisung is different, he scoots himself closer, nuzzling his face into his neck. Minho pulls his blankets up around them, this is now the third going on fourth day he’s curled up in bed with the younger boy. And honestly he’s loving it.  _

 

_ It’s not until his phone goes off half an hour later does he realize he fell asleep with Jisung.  _

 

_ “Fuck,” he whispers, his boss is literally going to kill him.  _

 

_ Slowly he tries to remove himself from his boyfriend, the younger however is not having it, he latches onto him in his sleep.  _

 

_ “Baby I gotta go,” Minho murmurs into his ear. Jisung’s eyes flutter open, he groans but allows the elder to get up from his bed.  _

 

_ “Don’t look at me like that.” Minho whines softly seeing the puppy dog eyes he’s currently getting.  _

 

_ “I just woke up I’m not giving you any looks.” Jisung yawns and rolls to his side, his voice is slightly hoarse which is really hot.  _

 

_ Minho grabs his briefs and jeans yanking them back up his body, Jisung stretches his eyes still tired. He grabs his briefs too then Minho’s hoodie he’d had on earlier.  _

 

_ “I’ll see you later okay?” The older of the two curls his arm around his waist, kissing the side of his head.  _

 

_ “Hmmm,” Jisung grabs his glasses so the world isn’t so fuzzy.  _

 

_ “You’re so cute what the fuck,” Minho groans and takes his face in his hands, he kisses him softly for once.  _

 

_ “I’m sleepy not cute.” Jisung pulls the hood up his arms wrapped around himself.  _

 

_ “You’re adorable, now I gotta go I was supposed to be at work like an hour ago.” Jisung kisses him again and then pushes him out the door making him giggle.  _

 

_ “I’ll see you tonight baby.” Minho kisses his forehead and then takes off out the door.  _

 

_ * _

A small smile comes across his face at the memory, Sungie literally had been so tiny, he was only seventeen then, seventeen and the skinniest Min had ever seen him. 

 

“You okay Minho?” Saemi asks from the hallway seeing he’s just standing in the middle of the room. 

 

“What? Oh yeah I’m good I was just thinking about something.” He smiles sheepishly and starts grabbing the last of Sungie’s clothes. He comes across his old glasses and laughs softly remembering the first time he saw them on Jisung and he nearly busted one over how cute he looked. 

 

He also finds countless sweatshirts that belong to him, ones he thought he lost, only to find out Jisung has stolen them.

 

“Little shit.” he mutters while grabbing a backpack to stuff all the clothes inside. He also goes through his desk making sure he grabbed all of his cords and what not for his soundboard. Minho stops while opening one of the draws, his eyes landing on a smashed picture frame, blood on the glass. 

 

The picture is of Sungie’s first music project, Min has seen videos of it, he was super over sexualized in his costumes, but of course it wasn’t Sungie picking his outfits then. It was the asshole in the picture with him. 

 

Dohun has his arms around Jisung’s waist, holding the then fifteen year old Sungie close to him, way too close. Sungie claims none of the sex happened until he was sixteen, but when Minho sees pictures like this it makes it hard to believe. He pushes the picture aside and looks deeper in the draw, finding more pictures of Dohun and his other old friends. All of the pictures are ruined, whether they’re ripped in half, burned or the glass is broken in the frames. At the bottom of everything he finds the most shocking things. 

 

A pair of broken glasses, Jisung’s, he realizes his really old plastic frames, the lense cracked and the side caked in something. Minho’s stomach turns as he realizes that something is blood. The next thing he finds is a small bag of weed, and an actual bong. That nearly makes Minho tip over, everytime he thinks of Sungie using this stuff now it gives him whiplash. He can’t imagine his Jisung being able to handle drugs of any sort, but in reality he can better than Minho ever could. 

 

This one part of the desk is filled with horrible shit, he finds a broken beer bottle who knows what it’s from. And what hurts him the most is the last things he finds, wrapped in about ten napkins are about five razors, now rusty and corroded. It doesn’t take a genius to realize what they are. Minho puts the napkins down and falls back into his desk chair trying to steady his breathing. Why the fuck Jisung still has all this shit he has no idea. 

 

He starts going through several other draws now wanting to see what else his boyfriend is hiding in his desk. He finds several more stashes of weed, shoved in pill bottles, more pictures too, again all ruined. He knows Jisung hasn’t smoked in years but still seeing all this makes him a little sick. The thoughts of Sungie going through all of this always makes Min’s heart hurt. 

 

Carefully he puts everything back how he found it, everything except one small pill bottle, he just wants to ask Jisung why he still has all of it. He doubts he’s smoking again but still finding this makes him doubt slightly. Even if he was it wouldn’t be that big of a deal. But if he is Min would at least like to know about it honestly. He grabs the rest of his stuff and a pair of boots Sungie really likes and then leaves the room. 

 

“How long are you going to be home for?” Min asks Saemi, “about a week, whenever you two are free come over and I’ll make dinner.”

 

“Or you could come over, you’ve never seen the apartment.” Minho smiles, she nods, “of course, it was good to see you Minho.” she hugs him again. 

 

“Good to see you too, I’ll tell Sungie you’re home.” 

 

“Thank you, be safe getting home.” 

 

“I will.” 

 

*

“Babe I’m literally dying.” Jisung whines the second he walks through their front door, his black button down is unbuttoned to the middle of his chest exposing his chest. Minho raises his brows at that, that was not what it looked like when he left the house. 

 

As the night has progressed he’s gotten a little more irritable about the weed he found. He’s not sure why, but it’s bothering him. 

 

“Why is your shirt all undone?” He instantly asks. Sungie falls into the seat next to his boyfriend on the couch, nuzzling into his side. 

“Some chick spilled her drink on me in the middle of one am rush and wanted to try and  _ clean it off  _ and this was the end result. I never got to rebutton it because it was so busy. She was so drunk, I haven’t had a girl hit on me in years.” He laughs and sits up feeling Min isn’t cuddling him back. 

 

“What? Why are you looking at me like I finished the milk and didn’t tell you?” Jisung pulls away and runs a hand through his hair feeling nasty as hell. 

 

“Your mom is home, she scared the shit out of me when I went over.” Minho starts, “She is?! She didn’t tell me that snake.” 

 

“I invited her over for dinner at some point this week.” Sungie hums and finishes unbuttoning his shirt wanting to get the sticky fabric off his body. 

 

“I cleaned the rest of your room out too, so there isn’t much left over there.” Minho waits to see a reaction out of his boyfriend, to see if fear is going to wash across his face. 

 

“Thanks baby,” is all he says while yawning, “you gonna tell me why you’re grilling me now or you gonna dwell on it some more?” he then asks, Minho rolls his eyes at his words. He moves and grabs the bottle out of his sweater pocket, Jisung looks at him weird. 

 

“Painkillers?” Sungie picks up the bottle opening it, instantly he rears back eyes getting big, “shit babe warn a guy, why do you, oh…” Jisung puts two and two together, “you actually like cleaned out my room.” he whispers. 

 

“Why do you still have like four more bottles of that shit in there Jisung?” The fact Min uses his name makes him realize he’s serious. 

 

“Do you want me to just throw it out? I can’t do that babe, it’s illegal as hell and if they find it in my trash I’ll get questioned.” Jisung narrows his eyes, “and you have a bong and papers in your room too.” Minho continues. 

 

Sungie sighs heavily and rubs his face, “what part of I was a pothead didn’t you catch Min? Why are you acting like you didn’t know I smoked at all?” 

 

“Because I thought you got rid of all this shit  _ babe.  _ What if your mom found that?” His real thoughts are why are you hiding it, why are you hiding it from me. But he won’t voice those because he knows it’s stupid. 

 

“You’re acting like you just caught me lighting up in our living room, I literally haven’t touched any of this in years. And I still have my bong because that shit was expensive as hell, I’m not just gonna throw that out either. If you want I’ll go over now and throw it all out if it’s that serious, but it really isn’t.” Jisung clearly is annoyed. 

 

“And for the record I wasn’t addicted to anything so even if I was smoking again it really wouldn’t be that big of a deal.” 

 

Minho rolls his eyes, “I didn’t say it was a bad thing, I just wanted to know why you still have all of it.” He knows Jisung is going to figure out there’s more wrong than what he’s saying but he’s still not going to say it. 

 

Jisung grits his teeth, “Well if you found this then you clearly saw the rest of the shit I kept in my desk so that should be a good enough answer to why I still have it.” 

 

“I don’t understand why you have that stuff in there too but I wasn’t gonna bring it up honestly.” 

 

“As a reminder, I keep all of that to remind myself what would happen if I ever went back. I haven’t looked at any of that since I met you just so you know so you can get that jealous look off your face. If the bloody glass didn’t tell you enough I didn’t keep it for the good memories.” Jisung then gets up leaving the bottle on the couch with Minho. He goes into the shower leaving Min trying to control his annoyance too. 

 

That was not how he wanted that conversation to go. 

 

JIsung takes a twenty minute shower, when he comes out he has his glasses on and a pair of boxers with Min’s sweater. He walks over to the couch and crosses his arms over his chest, looking at Minho.

 

“Say what you want to.” 

 

“I wasn’t accusing you, and I wasn’t being jealous for fucks sake babe, all I wanted to know was why you had so much still. And I wasn’t going to bring up everything else in your desk because obviously that shit is depressing as hell. You’re the one that made this way more serious than it was.” 

 

Jisung rolls his eyes, “sorry when you come home and give me a bottle of weed and ask about it I get a little defensive.” 

 

Minho inhales deeply shutting his eyes, “I want you to get rid of it.” he finally says. Jisung huffs, “I can’t babe, you can’t just throw it out why do you think I just have it shoved into my desk like it is? Why does it matter either? I’m not using it it’s just sitting there.” 

 

“It matters because I want you to get rid of it that should be good enough.” Minho snaps back. 

 

They glare at each other, “what’s the real issue? Stop going around it, this isn’t just about the weed and you know it, and you know I can tell when you’re lying.” 

 

Minho rolls his eyes, ignoring him for a second, “You're annoying.” He mutters. 

 

“You’re annoying! Just say whatever is brewing in there instead of pretending you actually give a fuck about old weed.” Jisung crosses his arms over his chest, eyes narrowed. 

 

Minho bites his lower lip, “it’s dumb.” 

 

“Clearly it’s not dumb enough for you to get upset about it.” 

 

Min sighs and rubs his face, “I just, seeing you having that shit makes me feel like you still wanna be like that. And I know that’s wrong I  _ know  _ that’s not it and I’m being stupid for even thinking about it. But I still have that stupid annoying voice in the back of my head that tells me you wanna go back to having fun like that. You want to be able to go out and not worry and I’m boring-“ 

 

Jisung gets in his lap cutting him off with his lips on his, his hands going to either side of his face. 

 

“Min, stop saying you’re stupid, stop saying what you’re thinking is dumb baby. How you feel matters, you got that? If I wanted to go out and smoke a joint I fucking would babe, being with you doesn’t make me feel like I can’t if I wanted to go out and get shitfaced I would. But I don’t, I literally have no interest in any of that.” Jisung kisses him again, their foreheads pressed together for a moment. 

 

“And for the record, you’re not boring babe, far from it.” Minho leans up and kisses him again, their lips pressing together softly 

 

“Do you really want me to get rid of it because I will, I’ll figure out how I can.” Sungie tucks Min’s hair behind his ears. 

 

“I don’t care that much, you can smoke it if you really wanted to.” Minho hugs him tight, nuzzling into his neck. Jisung hums, “only if you do it with me.” 

 

Minho’s head snaps up, nearly head butting Sungie in the process. 

 

“Excuse me?” 

 

“It’s not fun to get high by yourself, and you’ve never been high right?” 

 

“No…” Jisung bites his lower lip looking up again, “I never know if I love this look or if I hate it.” Minho says a blush actually coating his cheeks. 

 

“Let me pop your high cherry babe!” 

 

“Oh my god,” 

 

“You want me to get rid of it you gotta help me unless you want me really high which would probably be bad, for both of us.” 

 

“I feel like this is already a bad idea.” Minho tips his head back, “it won’t give you flashbacks you think babe?” 

 

“No I don’t think so, even after everything happened I still smoked here and there when I was stressed out. Now I just have sex when I’m stressed.” Min laughs at his words, “I hate you,” He looks up at his boyfriend currently wrapped around him in his lap, Sungie leans in and kisses him gently. 

 

“You seem far too excited about this,” 

 

“I just wanna know what you’re like.” Sungie teases him, he leans in and presses their lips together again, “but as much as I’d like to continue this conversation I’m really sleepy so can we go to bed?” 

 

“Yeah, we have plans tomorrow anyway.” Minho giggles and scoops up Sungie. 

 

They both fall back into bed, getting comfy instantly. 

 

“Holy shit I forgot.” Jisung gasps, they lay back in their bed, hands locked, legs tangled together after Minho strips out of his jeans and sweater. 

 

“Any last minute rules you have to make?” Sungie asks while wrapping around Minho from the back his lips pressing to his neck gently. Min takes his hands in his, humming softly. 

 

“No, although I already know he’s gonna try and fuck you, he’s pretty clear about that.” 

 

“Well I’m cute as fuck.” 

 

“Yeah I know which is exactly why he’s not allowed to fuck you.” 

 

“Lame,” Jisung mumbles into his skin, he hopes Min changes his mind but it’s highly unlikely. “Do you have any rule changes?” the elder scoots back getting comfier, Jisung taps his fingers against Minho’s stomach. 

 

“You know, I have a feeling, not to freak you out, but I think he’s gonna try and touch your cute ass babe.” 

 

“I’m sorry what?” Minho tries to roll over but Sungie’s grip it too tight. 

 

“He likes, your ass, I think, he’s going to try and finger you.” Min coughs now, “what the hell makes you think that?!” Sungie giggles, and reaches between them to give his boyfriend’s plump behind a squeeze. 

 

“Because babe you may actually be daddy as fuck but from a far you have the butt of a bottom, and you make me the biggest bottom bitch alive, want to fuck you.’ Sungie bites his ear and Minho nearly squeals, Jisung teasing him way too much right now. 

 

“Did you just call me a lowkey bottom?”   
  


“You’re lying to yourself if you think you aren’t.” Minho bites his hand making him yelp, “you’re the only one that’s ever fucked me so your statement is false.” 

 

“You like it when I fuck you,” Jisung sounds so smug, Minho wants to smack his thigh to get the tone out of his voice. “You like it when I finger you when I go down on you.” He adds while biting his ear. 

 

“See this is why I call you a brat.” Minho blushes deeply, Sungie just giggles and wraps around him tighter, kissing his red face and neck. “My point is, he’s not allowed to, you remember how you said my ass is yours?” 

 

“Hmhm…” Minho lets out a soft gasp as he feels Jisung reach between them again and grab him, his hand diving into his boxers now. Fingers sliding to his entrance and pressing gently. Min tenses up significantly. 

 

“Your ass is mine, and only I’m allowed to make you feel that good.” The older boy actually feels himself push back into Jisung now, a sigh coming out of him. Sungie is right, only he does this to him, in his whole life he never has wanted to get fucked by anyone, but then Sungie dicked him down and now he loves it when it happens. 

 

“O-okay,” Min whispers, Sungie giggles and presses a kiss to his cheek, hugging him close. The sexual tone gone from his body and voice. 

 

Minho breathes out, “warn a guy when you’re gonna break out your big daddy pants babe.” Jisung laughs, “I don’t own big daddy pants and you know it.” Minho actually is able to roll over so they’re facing each other now, “you do when you wanna. It just only lasts for like two seconds and then you’re babyboy again.” Min pins him to the bed and kisses his neck, Jisung gasps melting under him. 

 

“And you better keep your little fingers out of me tomorrow night, got it?” he whispers in his ear, “hmhm,” Jisung nods and tries to kiss him but Minho pulls away. 

 

“Use your words,” he grips Jisung’s chin, his fingers by his mouth. 

 

“I’ll be a good boy and keep my fingers out of you hyung.” Sungie whispers, he opens his mouth to let Minho push his fingers inside, the younger licking the tips and then sucking softly. Minho bites his lower lip and leans in close to him, “if we weren’t both tired as hell I’d want this pretty mouth wrapped around me again.” he whispers.

 

Jisung whines, “I’m not that sleepy.” Min takes his fingers from his mouth and presses a soft kiss to his lips, “yes you are baby,” he then pulls Sungie to his chest and hugs him tightly. 

 

“I love you,” Minho whispers softly, “I love you too.” 

 

They fall asleep completely curled around each other, Jisung’s legs curled around his waist even in his sleep.

 

*

“They probably were up all night,” 

 

“Well Sungie had work so no shit.” 

 

“Someone wake them we already broke in.” 

 

“It’s not breaking in when we know where the spare key is.” 

 

Minho’s eyes fly open, Jisung doesn’t even flinch, still drooling on his pillow. 

 

“Why are you guys here?” Min looks at Felix, Changbin, and Chan. “You two said you’d help Lix move his stuff out today you fake hoe.” Bin narrows his eyes. 

 

“That’s today?” Minho whines and falls back into bed, stuffing his face in Sungie’s neck again. “Come on get up we have limited time.” Felix pulls on Jisung’s leg, Sungie whines but gets dragged out of bed. He sits up with messy hair and narrows eyes. 

 

“I didn’t sign up for this.” He mumbles, “Yeah you did now put pants on.” Felix makes him get up, the two youngest going into the kitchen. 

 

*

 

Once the two of them are dressed they all head to Lix’s dorm, there they find Woojin already moving stuff. Sungie and Minho share a look Because Jeongin isn’t here. 

 

“Do you think?”

 

“I figured we’d hear about it…” Minho whispers while watching Woojin and Chan. 

 

“Me too, what the fuck is happening?” Jisung fixes the mask on his face and his hat since he did not feel like actually putting effort in at the moment. 

 

“You know, it’s fucked if Chan is still with him.” 

 

“Yeah it is.” They start moving stuff out all until around twelve then stop for lunch. 

 

Chan and Woojin disappearing for a while, “are they back together?” Jisung’s asks the second they’re gone. 

 

“No idea.” Lix shrugs while eating his slice of pizza from the dining hall. 

 

“It’s fucked if they aren’t and he’s still with Jeongin since they look like they’re fucking with each other again.” Minho adds, Sungie’s left thigh currently up over his as they sit together. 

 

“I doubt they are if he’s still with Jeongin.” Changbin says. Minho and Jisung both grab their drinks hiding their expression. 

 

“What the fuck do you two know that we don’t that’s got you both sipping your tea?” Bin narrows his eyes. 

 

“I’m not a gossip,” Jisung says. 

 

“That’s a lie, spill the beans.” Felix pushes the older boy gently. 

 

Sungie looks to Minho, “I mean all of them thought it was okay to air our laundry to each other, payback’s a Bitch.” He shrugs. 

 

“Hey I said I was sorry!” 

 

“Still happened.” 

 

“When everyone went to sleep when you guys stayed over I went to get a glass of water and they were eating face and practically dry humping on the couch.” Jisung finally says. 

 

“No way!” Lix shrieks. 

 

“Yes way, I nearly stroked out, my blind ass thought I was seeing things.” The other three laugh at his words, “I really hope he broke it off with him then.” Felix sighs. 

 

“And you know the worst part? Jeongin isn’t a bad kid, I genuinely like him and I feel like I’d be friends with him. But I also feel like I have to side with Woojin by default.” Jisung leans back on his chair. 

 

“I feel that, he’s just caught in the middle of Chan trying to explore or whatever.” Felix wraps an arm loosely around Bin, his face nuzzling into his neck. 

 

“Hopefully at some point all of this will blow over and we’ll be able to really be friends with him.” Changbin presses a kiss to Felix’ cheek, pulling him closer. 

 

“Shit,” Minho ducks almost under the table, all of them looks around trying to locate the problem. Jisung’s eyes land on him instantly, asshole of all assholes, Min’s old roommate. 

 

“This is why I don’t stay on campus for anything other than my classes.” The elder whines, Sungie lifts his face and presses their lips together. Making it a point to make it last longer than it should in public. 

 

“Gross guys.” Changbin groans. 

 

“Sorry just making a point.” Jisung takes Minho’s hands as Ara walks by them with a bunch of his friends. 

 

“Fags,” he calls, his friends laughing and saying other slurs in their direction. Minho rolls his eyes, telling Jisung with a look to not say anything. 

 

“Takes one to know one.” Sungie says with a smile at Minho, the elder sighs not surprised his boyfriend can’t keep his mouth shut. Felix panics because one he hates Ara with a burning passion, he still lives in the dorms still. He’s subject to his endless taunting and slurs in the building. 

 

Ara was Minho’s roommate his freshmen year, they had been cool for the first few weeks. Before Ara knew Min was gay, the other used to have his girlfriend over all the time and she had a thing for Minho. 

 

He obviously was not into it but he thought Ara was cute so when they asked him to join them one night he was like fuck it. Only he didn’t end up fucking his girlfriend, he had Ara bent over and screaming. 

 

After that Ara was pissed and in denial about the fact he liked guys more than just guys being dudes. But that didn’t stop him from begging Minho constantly and Min had nothing better to do so he was down for it. Until he met Jisung. 

 

Then he was not down for it, Ara had come back to the dorm one night he was supposed to be staying out when Sungie was over. And when he busted up in there to find Minho cuddling up with some random guy he got pissed. 

 

Min then bluntly told him, that he wasn’t fucking him behind closed doors anymore, he wasn’t into it anymore. And that did not go well. 

 

*

_ Minho laughs his fingers currently in Jisung’s hair, the younger laying on his chest ranting about something. He looks up, taking his hand and kissing his knuckles unable to help himself.  _

 

_ “You’re a dork.” He giggles as Jisung sits up shrugging his uniform jacket off, his button down still all the way up his neck.  _

 

_ “You’re a dork, are you kidding me?” Jisung hits his chest while undoing the top buttons.  _

 

_ “You gonna strip for me Sungie?” Min smirks slightly his fingers sliding into the younger belt loop making him yelp as he gets tugged closer.  _

 

_ “You wish.” Jisung rolls his eyes, one of his hands above Minho’s head keeping himself from just laying on top of him. They’ve been playing this game for a week now, a shift in their relationship obvious but neither will give in.  _

 

_ Jisung said he didn’t want a relationship or sex but Minho would be damned if he tried to say he didn’t want either of those things with the cute bruttent.  _

 

_ “I wish you would let me kiss you again,” Minho whispers their eyes locking, “I know you do.” Sungie leans forward and presses his lips to his forehead. Min groaning softly, “you’re a tease.”  _

 

_ They kissed a couple days ago and in the moment it’d been amazing. For the first time possibly ever Min got butterflies from a kiss. He got nervous and timid when their lips had pressed together so naturally. But later that day Jisung freaked out, someone saw them kiss that wasn’t supposed to. And he hasn’t let Minho kiss him since then. Which is fucking unfortunate.  _

 

_ Jisung pulls away and finishes unbuttoning his shirt, Minho watching him with his lower lip between his teeth.  _

 

_ “You’re pretty.” He says softly, his hand resting on Jisung’s waist. Sungie blushes deeply, going to pull his shirt back on, “no I’m not.”  _

 

_ “Yeah you are, be confident Sungie, you’re fucking beautiful.” Minho sits up and pulls the youngers face down to his.  _

 

_ “Every part of you is beautiful.” He whispers right before pressing a soft kiss to his lips, it feels so perfect, as if somehow their lips were met to fit together just like the rest of their bodies. Their hands fitting together like puzzle pieces, arms and legs wrapping together without any discomfort at all. No awkwardness, no constant tossing and turning, just comfortable cuddling like they’ve known each other their whole lives.  _

 

_ Jisung pulls away his cheeks red, “Sorry,” Minho whispers, his face red too, he almost moved away completely, but then Sungie is in his lap, his hands sliding into his hair. Their lips meeting again and it’s sweet and intense, like nothing Min has ever felt before.  _

 

_ “Don’t be sorry, I like when you kiss me.” Jisung pecks his lips again and Minho falls back into his bed bringing the younger with him. The two of them giggling against each other.  _

 

_ Jisung curls up on his chest, nuzzling into his neck, “finish putting on pjs before  _ I  _ take the rest of your clothes off.” Minho’s hits his bum gently. The smaller boy goes to get up but stops midway seeing the door opening.  _

 

_ Minho raises his brows confused, Ara was not supposed to be home tonight. Hence the reason Sungie is sleeping over.  _

 

_ “Minho I’m so fucking tired of her I-who are you?” Ara stops in his tracks, Jisung blushes deeply because this looks way more scandalous than it is.  _

 

_ “I didn’t know you were coming home tonight,” Minho sits up too, he’s still fully clothed, Jisung is clearly uncomfortable since his shirt is all undone exposing his skinny frame. So he wraps him in a blanket.  _

 

_ “Clearly,” Ara comes in and throws his stuff on his bed, staring Sungie down.  _

 

_ “Who are you?” He repeats, Minho narrows his eyes slightly, “This is my boyfriend Jisung.”  _

 

_ He feels Sungie look at him with wide eyes, but then he just squeezes his hand. And Jisung tries to hide his smile by looking down.  _

 

_ “Boyfriend…” Ara raises his brows, “Yeah,” Minho told him like a month ago when he first met Sungie that he was done with their weird friends with benefits.  _

 

_ “Get out.”  _

 

_ “What?” Jisung says in shock. Minho snaps his head up, “I’m sorry what? I let you have May in here literally all the time.” Min pulls Sungie further back on his bed.  _

 

_ “Yeah and May and I aren’t fucking fags.”  _

 

_ Minho actually laughs, “seriously? Didn’t think that mattered all things considered.” He gives him a knowing look.  _

 

_ “I didn’t know you’re legit gay, I don’t want either of you sl-“  _

 

_ “Deadass you’re a fucking fool and are so closeted it’s unreal. Don’t be rude to us because you can’t accept yourself idiot.” Minho cuts him off, “and if anyone is going to get out it’s you,”  _

 

_ * _

 

Needless to say that was the end of that friendship, and since then any chance Ara gets He antagonizes Minho and any other guy that’s actually out and there aren’t many so his targets are easy. 

 

“What’d you say?” 

 

“Sungie…” Minho groans, his head almost hitting the table he sinks down so far. 

 

“I said, takes one to know one,” Jisung repeats louder, he literally does not give a fuck. Minho hates Dohun, Jisung hates Ara in the same way. 

 

That little shit hasn’t come into contact with Jisung in a while either. He only knows timid seventeen years old Sungie, and the few videos he’s seen of him in Minho’s Snapchat’s over the years. 

 

“You wish.” Ara says, his friends spitting other insults in their direction.  

 

“Actually I think you do, we’re your type after all aren’t we?” Jisung smirks behind his mask, “why do you have a death wish?” Minho mutters, “because he’s an ass and you shouldn’t have to deal with it, and neither should Lix.” 

 

Min looks at Felix not knowing that Ara has been bothering him now. 

 

“Is he messing with you Lix?” 

 

“Yeah, but it’s nothing, just normal asshole stuff.” Felix tries to tone it down, however the fact Minho now hears he’s messing with his friends, especially Felix he’s ready to throw hands with the jerk. 

 

“What the fuck did you say to me?” Ara comes over now, “don’t get too close you might catch it.” Minho looks up at him now, eyes unphased and bored. Which is his expression most of the time honestly. 

 

“Catch what?” 

 

“The gay virus, I know living with me for a year really must have been cutting it close. You were probably infected all those times you sucked my dick, but you know we’ll never really be sure.” Min shrugs, Ara’s face gets bright red, he looks enraged. 

 

“What’d you say to him?!” One of his friends shoot over to them, clearly ready to fight. 

 

“Cute you have a secret boyfriend, must suck hiding it, be really hard to keep yourselves contained and all.” Jisung now says, his eyes looking up too. 

 

“He’s not my boyfriend you fucking asshole, I’m not gay like you two.” 

 

“Keep telling yourself that.” Minho looks away now, Ara glares at him, and gets close to his ear. 

 

“Don’t act like you don’t miss it.” He whispers. 

 

“I really don’t, you aren’t my type, and you weren’t a good fuck so.” Jisung has to keep himself from snorting at his boyfriend’s bluntness. 

 

Ara’s friends now look at him, waiting for a response. “Not much to say now huh? Why don’t you fuck off now?” 

 

Minho pushes him back gently, making him bump into his friends, “and Ara, stop picking on the guys that actually have the balls to be out of the closest. It’s not their fault you can’t accept yourself.” He adds over his shoulder. 

 

Jisung hits his arm and kisses his cheek, “I fucking love you.” He giggles while wrapping his arms around his neck. 

 

“I love you too.” 

 

“Thank god you don’t live on campus anymore Min, he’d try and eat you for breakfast.” Felix holds onto Binnie tightly. 

 

“He’s a Bitch he won’t actually do anything and if he does to you you tell me.” Minho says sternly, “I will.” The four of them head back to Lix’s room to finish packing. 

 

Meanwhile Woojin and Chan are back at their apartment, staring each other down again. This is the first time Chan has been inside in months. 

 

He texted Sungie saying they went back to theirs to talk stuff out.

 

“Have you talked to him at all?” Woojin asks. 

 

Chan is quiet, “not really,” the older of the two groans, “Chan this is not okay, you can’t keep playing with him like this. He’s going to get attached to you and it’s going to get worse.” 

 

“He already is babe,” 

 

“No, do not babe me while you’re still with him. This, what we’re doing is not okay, no more calling me babe or baby, no more making out, not until you break up with him. And if you don’t then that’s that, you don’t get me anymore, understood?” Woojin is stern, he can’t keep doing this back and forth with Chan it’s literally driving him crazy. 

 

Chan grits his teeth, he’s so annoyed, at himself, at Woojin, at the world. He just wants things to go back to normal. 

 

“If you care about him at all you’ll stop things with him. It’s not fair to him and you know it.” 

 

The younger huffs, he hates when Woojin is right, “fine, I’ll be back then.” 

 

Woojin is shocked as Chan grabs his keys, not expecting him to just take off like this. 

 

*

Chan texts Jeongin and asks if he can come over and the younger answers instantly. It doesn’t take long for him to get to his dorm room, he knocks and it swings open instantly. 

 

Only it’s not Jeongin who opens it, it’s Seungmin, Innie’s roommate. 

 

“Is Jeongin home?” Chan asks instantly getting cold feet, “Yeah, he just ran to the bathroom.” Seungmin lets him in and he sees Hyunjin is there too, well shit. This is not going to go well. 

 

“Hi hyung.” Hyunjin says absently while laying in Innie’s bed looking at his phone. 

 

“Hi,” Chan starts to panic honestly because he can’t do this in front of an audience, but if he doesn’t he can’t have Woojin. 

 

“You okay?” Seungmin looks at him funny, “Yeah, I was just helping Felix move out so I’m kinda tired.” 

 

“You know hyung, I didn’t know you knew Woojin.” Seungmin suddenly says and Chan nearly chokes. 

 

“I didn’t know you knew him…” He picks at his jeans nervously, “we went on a couple dates but then a few weeks ago he said we shouldn’t anymore.” Chan freezes he hates the thought of Woojin with anyone else he realizes. 

 

“Oh, I’m sorry,” Chan really doesn’t know what to say to that. 

 

Before their conversation can continue Jeongin comes in and smiles at Chan, coming over and hugging him tightly, pressing a kiss to his cheek. 

 

“Hi,” he wraps his arms around his neck now sitting in his lap. 

 

“Hi Innie.” Chan hugs him back, Jeongin then suddenly kisses him, it takes him by surprise, his hands going to either side of his face. Chan has to set one on the bed to keep himself from getting pushed back. 

 

“What was that for?” He asks a little dazed. 

 

“I have to tell you something hyung.” Jeongin kisses him again, this time on the corner of his mouth. 

 

“Oh?” He is even more surprised when the younger pulls his head back by his hair and bites down on his pulse sucking hard. All with his friends still in the room too. 

 

“What is it?” Jeongin does the same thing to the other side of his neck and then pulls away, looking him right in the eyes. 

 

“I’m breaking up with you.” Chan laughs, “what?” 

 

“You heard me,” Jeongin kisses his forehead, “can you two leave for a second?” He then asks his friends. Seungmin and Hyunjin both groan but leave the room. 

 

“Chan, I’m not an idiot, I can see how much you love Woojin hyung.” He says while taking his face in his hands. Chan is thrown for a whole loop. 

 

“And as much as I love, kissing you, and all the other things, it’s not fair of me to keep you from him.” Innie kisses him again, “and I know you have too good of a heart to break up with me because you’re afraid of hurting me.” He continues. 

 

“So I’m doing it for you.” His arms wrap around his neck again, “I’m not mad about any of it, you can’t help who you love. And I know you care about me, but I’m not the one you should be going home to every night Hyung, I think you’re starting to realize that too.” Jeongin kisses his lips softly, once more. 

 

“Thank you for being good to me and loving me how you have.” Chan almost is in tears, he’s not sure why either, not because he’s sad, but possibly because Jeongin is such a pure fucking soul. 

 

Chan hugs him tightly, kissing his cheek, “thank you for letting me.” He whispers, Jeongin pulls away first, wiping the stray tear that came from Chan’s eye. 

 

“Now go get your actual boyfriend back, if I have to see you two drooling over each other again I’m gonna barf.” Chan laughs and kisses his forehead, Innie giggles and lets the elder up. 

 

“Don’t forget about me though, I’ll be sad.” 

 

“I couldn’t forget you Innie.” 

 

*

Woojin currently has music on loud in the kitchen and is cooking dinner, he’s singing along and dancing since nobody else is here. 

 

However he suddenly is pushed against the counter and lips are on his. He honestly was not expecting Chan to come back. His hands touch his face gently, letting the younger take over the kiss for a few seconds. 

 

“Chan What’d I say?” His voice is harsh while he pulls away. 

 

“Woojinnie please please please be my boyfriend again. I know I fucked us up royally and I don’t deserve it at all for you to take me back but I miss you so much, I love you so much, and I was an idiot for thinking I could find anyone better in the world other than you baby,” Chan grabs his hands, Woojin is in shock he however pulls the younger in close to him and presses their lips together again. 

 

“Yeah I guess I can be your boyfriend again, as long as you do the dishes.” Woojin smiles against his mouth. Chan practically squeals and throws his arms around his neck kissing him deeply now. 

 

*

Minho teases Hyunjin all throughout class, his hands ghosting over his body to help him with movements, small things he does for all students setting Jin wild at the moment. 

 

After class neither of them can wait, Minho pushing Hyunjin against the mirror and kissing him hard. The younger had wrapped his arms so easily around him, kissing back with intensity. 

 

“You're bad for me Jinnie.” Minho whispers while pulling off the wall. 

 

Hyunjin giggles and looks dazed already, “I think I’m pretty good for you honestly.” Min grabs his hands and tugs him through the building to his car. 

 

Sungie isn’t there yet, having to finish up last minute project things. He should be soon though the second Minho and Hyunjin walk into the room Hyunjjn’s lips are on his again. 

 

He’s so eager Min can barely keep up with him, hands are in his hair, pulling at his shirt. 

 

“We have to wait for Sungie.” Minho whispers as he pins Jin to the wall, the younger pushing his hips forward already. 

 

“Just kiss me then.” Hyunjin pulls Minho back down and the elder feels what he’s trying to do so he grabs his thighs and wraps them around his waist. Jin moans as Min starts kissing down his neck his head falling back against the wall. 

 

Min hears the door open but doesn’t pull away, too focused on leaving a dark mark on Hyunjin’s neck. 

 

“You thotties couldn’t wait five minutes?” Jisung complains while setting a bag down on the bed. He sets his hands on his hips waiting for Minho to unattach himself from Hyunjin’s neck. 

 

When he doesn’t doesn’t Jisung scrunches his nose up and jumps over the bed to the small space next to it where they’re currently trapped. He pushes up against Minho in the back pinning between him and Hyunjin like he did to him the other day. 

 

His hands slide to the front of his body, fingers curling into his belt loop and tugging his hips back into his. Minho yelps at the sudden yank, he pulls away from Jin to glare at Jisung. Because he specifically said nothing with his ass, and pressing his dick into it is on the list. 

 

“Hi, pay attention to me,” Jisung smiles, Hyunjin is shocked be was not expecting this side of Jisung at all. 

 

“What baby?” Min sighs he pushes Sungie onto the bed so he can move away from Hyunjin. Falling back on the mattress too, Jin following. 

 

“Before we jump into fucking ground rules need to be laid down shithead.” Min rolls his eyes at Jisung’s words, Hyunjin sighs in relief, for a second he thought the younger was backing out. 

 

“Okay, Jin, no marking Sungie and you’re not allowed to fuck him.” Minho says evenly. 

 

“What?!” Hyunjin whines, Min gives him a look, “I “I said the same thing.” Jisung giggles, “fine,” Hyunjin sighs, not gonna lie he’s super disappointed. 

 

“Oh and no degrading, not into it, for either of us.” Minho adds, Jisung hadn’t even thought of that. Thank god for his boyfriend. 

 

“Got it, Sungie?” Jin looks at the younger, “Don’t mark Min, and keep away from his ass.” 

 

“I was gonna but now that you say it…” Jin’s eyes travel to Min’s butt biting his lower lip. 

 

“Hey!” Minho pushes him, Sungie giggles, “I know, I don’t care if you grab it but just don’t stick your fingers in him.” 

 

“I guess I can hold off.” Hyunjin teases, Minho rolls his eyes and lays on his back, his hands going behind his head. 

 

“What about you?” He asks, Hyunjin hums, “no degrading but you said that already which makes me feel better, don’t like hit me either, I don’t care if you like slap my legs or my ass but not my face.” 

 

“You don’t have to worry about that Jin.” Jisung squeezes his hand, “you guys can bite me and mark me all you want, no choking me either.” Minho looks at Jisung. 

 

“I don’t do it on purpose!” Sungie slaps Min’s stomach making him laugh. 

 

“No I mean like actually with your hands. I’ll choke on both your dicks all night happily.” Jisung and Minho giggle, “okay,” 

 

“And last thing no double penetration.” 

 

Jisung falls back squeezing his legs together “owwww,” been there done that. “That shit hurts I wouldn’t put you through that.” 

 

Hyunjin gasps, “you have? I’m too scared.” 

 

“It’s a great idea in concept but yeah no, don’t try it you’ll probably die and it’s not worth it” Sungie leans on his elbow legs still close to his chest. 

 

“Noted.” Hyunjin too squeezes his legs together her. 

 

“If at any point you want to stop or don’t feel comfortable tell us, okay?” Minho then says, “okay,” Hyunjin nods too, Sungie then jumps up, knocking the older boy to his back as his lips attack his. Hyunjin giggles his arms wrapping around Jisung already. 

 

Minho bites his lip watching his boyfriend so eagerly kiss Hyunjin now, completely different from the other day in their room. He lets them have their fun for the moment a gets up grabbing the bag that Sungie brought. 

 

He looks inside and finds a box of condoms, two bottles of lube and two brand new vibrators and plugs. Min rolls his eyes at the toys, not surprised in the slightest. He looks up and sees Sungie kissing down Hyunjin’s neck with a purpose, biting and sucking hard his hips rolling slightly. 

 

Min walks to the side of the bed and grabs a handful of Jisung’s hair, pulling his head back Sungie moans softly lower lip between his teeth. Hyunjin watching what he’s up to. 

 

His leans down and connects their lips, biting down on Jisung’s. He releases him just a second later, letting him go back to Hyunjin. 

 

Sungie groans as Min lets go of him, Jin grabbing his chin to connect their lips again. He lets Hyunjin grip his hips pushing him down on him slowly. He’s still salty that Minho won’t let him get fucked. 

 

The younger trails his fingers down his chest, pulling his shirt from his jeans and over his head. Hyunjin bites his lower lip watching him with hungry eyes. He rolls his hips and bounces a little bit and Jin groans, he tugs Jisung forward and attaches his lips to his nipple. Rolling the other between his finger and thumb. 

 

Sungie moans, his hands tangling in his hair as Jin licks all over his chest. “You’re literally so fucking hot.” Hyunjin whispers he grips Jisung’s ass now, their hips pushed together firmly. Jin pushes Sungie to his back and starts his assault, kissing down his neck, pulling on his nipples hips rolling down. 

 

Jisung tilts his head back hair fanning out along the white sheets, his eyes lock with Minho’s. Face turning a bright red, “you just watching or you gonna join?” He whispers biting his lip trying to hold in a moan. 

 

“I’m letting you have your fun for the moment.” Minho opens the packages of the new toys and Sungie moans. 

 

Min then kneels on the bed and lifts Hyunjin’s face kissing him slowly, the younger melting under his touch. 

 

“Can you do me a favor Jinnie?” He asks quietly, Hyunjin instantly nods, hands still on Sungie’s things. 

 

“Can you open Sungie up for me?” 

 

“Yes,” Hyunjin kisses him again, “goodboy,” Jin moans at his words, he goes back to kissing down Jisung’s body now. 

 

The youngest not knowing what Min just whispered to him. Sungie whines wanting to know, he reaches for Minho, their fingers locking enough for him to pull him down. 

 

“What’d you say?” 

 

“Guess you’re gonna have to wait to find out huh?” Sungie whines again, Minho leans down and kisses him slowly, his hand sliding down to unhook his belt for Hyunjin. The other watches as the two boyfriends kiss and Min slides his hand into Jisung’s jeans with ease. Palming him through his underwear making soft little whines fall from his lips. 

 

Hyunjin pulls his jeans down his eyes getting wide. He didn’t think Jisung could get any hotter but he’s been proved wrong. Under his jeans his has tight baby blue briefs on, the material sheer and fitting him in all the best places. 

 

“Cute,” Minho says looking down to see his new briefs, “buy these today?” He asks while pressing his thumb lazily into Sungie’s tip through the material. 

 

“Hmhm,” 

 

“Weren’t you busy today.” Min grips him a little harder, outlining his cock completely against the underwear. Hyunjin can’t help himself as he leans down and licks him, his tongue sliding between Minho’s fingers. 

 

The eldest looks down and sees Hyunjin licking Sungie, and his fingers, he pushes one into his mouth and Jin takes it happily. 

 

“Hmm, you like things in your mouth Jinnie?” Hyunjin nods, “use your words,” 

 

“Yes,” He mumbles around his finger. 

 

“Should be fun watching you two fight over my cock,” he smirks. Jisung whines, there won’t be a fight because Min is his. 

 

“I want it.” Hyunjin says while taking another finger into his mouth. 

 

“Oh yeah?” Minho glances at Sungie knowing this words are going to trigger his territorial side. And boy was he right, Jisung looks like he’s fuming. 

 

“Hmhm, I have, want you to choke me.” Jin pulls off spit trailing from his fingers to his lip. Min groans softly, Jisung is going to lose his shit. 

 

Minho lifts his face up, pulling him closer so his lips are two his ear. “You see how riled up you’re getting Sungie?” He whispers, Hyunjin nods, “he can sit on his knees for hours you know, he likes being used, are you like that too Jinnie?” 

 

“Y-yes,” Min smirks again, “you guys are gonna have quite the fight then. Now do what I told you to.” 

 

“Okay…” Hyunjin’s eyes are big as he settles between Jisung’s legs again, he starts licking him through his underwear again, eyes shutting happily now. 

 

Min runs his fingers through his hair, “and if you wanna be choked then Sungie is the one you wanna suck not me.” He adds while running his fingers down Hyunjin’s spine. 

 

Jisung whines his hands reaching out for his boyfriend. Minho gives him his and leans down to kiss him again, “needy baby,” Min teases. 

 

“Want you too.” He whispers, “don’t be a hog babyboy.” 

 

“Just wanna hold your hand.” He kisses him more gentle, of course Sungie wants him close by. “You’re cute,” He gives him his hand and goes to grab both vibrators and lube. 

 

The second he’s turned away Jisung moans, his eyes fluttered shut. Min looks down to see Hyunjin taking him into his mouth now inching further and further up towards his pelvis. 

 

“Holy fuck-“ Jisung groans his other hand not gripping Minho’s going down to tangle in Hyunjin hair. His eyes are shut, lower lip between his teeth. 

 

Jin has his hands pressed on Jisung’s hips keeping him still for the moment. However that isn’t enough as Sungje twitches up, Hyunjin pulls off choking, “sorry,” Jisung blushes. 

 

The other boy giggles wiping his chin, “it’s okay I like it, just give me a second.” He slides back between his legs and starts out slow again, tonguing at his slit. Jisung whines softly, his hips twitching again, he can’t help it. 

 

Minho hums watching him, he hands the lube down to Jinnie and slides his fingers into his hair. Hyunjin moves further down and his jaw relaxes, letting Sungie thrust in slightly. 

 

Jin pulls off again and whines softly, “why do you have to have a big dick and twitchy hips?” He pouts, Jisung laughs, “it’s not my fault.” He runs a hand through his hair trying to relax himself a little. 

 

“You’re doing better than Min already so there’s that.” He teases. 

 

“Hey!” Minho slaps his thigh making him laugh more. As he does however Jin slicks a finger up and pushes it inside Sungie making the younger arch up, his fingers are way longer than Minho’s. 

 

“Jesus-“ He grips the sheets in one hand the other still holding Min’s tightly. 

 

“Okay?” Minho asks softly his fingers brushing Sungie’s hair out of his face. Lips pressing down to him gently. 

 

“Yeah, his fingers are longer, I wasn’t expecting it.” Jisung giggles against his mouth, Min hums at his words and kisses down his neck, nipping gently. 

 

Hyunjin wraps his lips around Jisung’s tip again, he’s determined. He is going to deep throat him for longer than a second. 

 

His finger inside Jisung seems to be distracting him too, his hips pushing back on the digit now rather than up. So Jin moves down further his eyes shut and drool pooling down his chin. 

 

He adds a second finger and spreads them, Jisung moans, squeezing Minho’s hand. 

 

“Yeah baby?” He teases, “Hmhm…” his mouth having fallen open. Minho can’t help himself as he slides his fingers inside. The younger closing around them instantly, eyes fluttering shut. 

 

Hyunjin looks up and sees Sungie sucking on Minho’s fingers, he moves his mouth down further and adds his third digit and Jisung bucks up now. He absorbs the harsh thrust easily now, throat having finally adjusted enough.

 

The youngest moans through his fingers, his hand going down to Jinnie’s hair. Min looks down and sees his boyfriend slowly thrusting into his mouth, his eyes watering slightly. 

 

Min realizes Sungie probably has never fucked anyone’s mouth, he certainly hasn’t done it to him. And he seriously doubts Dohun ever allowed it. Hyunjin moans around him, his other hand gripping his skinny thighs hard. 

 

The eldest takes Jin’s fingers from his boyfriend and slides in the already slight vibrator. Jisung whimpers and bucks up, Hyunjin having to pull off to breathe now. 

 

“Won’t that make him cum too quickly?” He asks voice hoarse. 

 

“No,” Minho laughs and turns the dial on the remote onto a low setting. 

 

“Makes him last longer if anything.” Min teases it in and out of his boyfriend slowly. Jisung whining softly his face pushing into the mattress as he adjusts to the toy inside him. 

 

“And even if it does, he can get it up three more times.” Minho smirks, is he bragging about his boyfriend? He might be. 

 

Hyunjin hums and goes back to sucking on his tip his tongue swirling around the sensitive part. 

 

“Sungie…” He says while teasing the toy in him, wiggling it around inside him. 

 

“Hmm?” Jisung looks down his eyes glazed over. 

 

“You can fuck my mouth.” Jisung throws his head back with and big smile, Hyunjin giggles and opens his mouth allowing the younger to thrust inside. 

 

Minho watches with his lower lip between his teeth, Jisung is a mess, his hips jerking forward hard and Hyunjin loving every second of it. He can’t get over how good his boyfriend looks, his hair is messy already and sweat is covering his honey color skin. 

 

Jisung moans loud his toes curling, Min can tell he’s close, especially when his pace starts getting sloppy. 

 

“Hh-Hyunjin, gonna come…” Jisung whines trying to get him to pull off but he doesn’t, he works him through his high and Sungie bucks hard his back arching up off the bed. Minho runs his fingers through his messy hair, watching his chest rise up and down rapidly. 

 

Hyunjin pulls off wiping his chin, he crawls up Sungie and grabs his chin kissing him. Minho sees his tongue press into his mouth and he realizes he’s feeding him his release. 

 

The younger whines but accepts it, when Jin pulls back he looks smug. Jisung sits up on his elbows and wipes his chin too, swallowing it all down. 

 

“Why am I the only one naked?” He raises his brows seeing the other two a still fully dressed. 

 

Minho pulls his shirt off and grabs Hyunjin giving Sungie a break for a moment. He pins the younger under him with ease and rolls their hips together. Their lips hungrily kissing, tongues sliding together. He tugs Jin’s shirt off and starts kissing down his throat, making it a point to leave marks. 

 

“You liked sucking Sungie dry?” 

 

“Hmhm,” Hyunjin tilts his head back, “you wanna feel his mouth now?” Minho tweaks his nipples and Jin moans. 

 

“Y-yes…” Jisung perks up at that, crawling over to them. 

 

“I have an idea.” Sungie whispers and makes Minho fall to his back too, his lips still locked with Hyunjin’s now. Jisung slips between both their legs and nuzzles against Minho first, kissing his lightly toned tummy. Hand rubbing him through his jeans. His other hand is palming Hyunjin, his fingers unhooking his belt without looking. 

 

Sungie pulls Hyunjin’s jeans down first and hums at the sight of his cock tented up in his boxers. He sees he’s leaking through the material and licks his tip, making the wet patch worse. 

 

Jin moans against Minho making the older look down his hand sliding down into Sungie’s hair. Min is on his side now, leaning on his elbow. Continuously teasing Hyunjin is different ways. 

 

Sungie pulls away from Jin and tugs his boyfriend’s jeans down. Happily taking him from his boxers and wrapping his lips around him instantly. Sure he wants to suck Hyunjin but nothing gets him turned on more than pleasing Min. 

 

“Shit baby give some warning.” Minho has his forehead pressed to Hyunjin’s shoulder looking down at the younger. 

 

Jisung pops off and licks him one more time before turning his head and taking Hyunjin’s from his boxers too. He sets a hand on Minho and takes Jin into his mouth. First licking tip to base and back, twirling his tongue around his slit. 

 

Hyunjin inhales sharply, he runs his hand down Minho’s chest, fingers wrapping around Sungie’s that are currently on Minho’s cock. He pushes his hand off and takes over. 

 

Jisung pulls off of Hyunjin with narrowed eyes, he can see Minho smirking his eyes open as Hyunjin kisses him. Sungie scrunches his nose up at him and pushes Minho’s thighs apart and bites his thigh hard. 

 

“D-do not.” He says knowing exactly what his boyfriend is up to with that tongue of his. Hyunjin pulls away thinking he did something wrong, but looks down to see Jisung pushing Minho’s thighs apart. 

 

“Brat,” Min grabs his hair, Sungie giggling as he gets pushed back over to Hyunjin’s cock. He wraps his lips back around him but keeps his eyes up. He watches as Hyunjin starts kissing down Minho’s neck, his teeth nipping too. 

 

Min feels Jisung’s nails scrape against his thigh, “Sungie’s gonna bite you if you keep trying to bite me.” Minho’s warns but doesn’t push the younger away from his neck. He likes when Sungie is territorial honestly, he loves that even with someone else he wants to please him more than the other person. 

 

Jin pulls away from the spot on his neck and bucks forward into Jisung’s mouth, he sees he left a mark and bites his lip.

 

Whoops. 

 

He’d be lying if he said he didn’t want Minho more than Jisung. His goal was Min to begin with, Jisung is just added to the package now. 

 

Sungie pulls off him again and swats Jin’s hand away from Minho as his lips wrap around him again. His hand going on Hyunjin’s cock.  

 

Hyunjin glares down at Jisung, he is a brat. 

 

So that’s how he decides his next move, he kisses down Minho’s chest and pushes Jisung to the side, his own lips wrapping around his member. 

 

Sungie almost growls, Minho knows this was one of their personal rules. If Hyunjin goes down on him he does too. Min looks down his lower lip between his teeth, he finds Jisung looking murderous. He runs his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair trying to get the annoyed look off his face. 

 

“Come here.” He whispers pulling at Sungie. The younger doesn’t budge though. He instead pulls Hyunjin’s hair forcing him off Minho, Jin groans thinking it’s Min doing it to him. 

 

“If you’re gonna do it do it right.” Jisung snaps, he then leans down and takes Minho into his mouth, his eyes fluttering shut. His tongue swirling around every part of him, Sungie of course knows exactly how to make him squirm when he wants to. His tongue pushing into his slit as he bobs his head. 

 

“Fuck-“ Min breathes out, he sees Hyunjin now looking annoyed. 

 

“You are a brat.” Jin mutters to Jisung, the younger pops off, “jealous,” 

 

Minho watches as the two glare at each other, things getting heated quickly. 

 

“You two share or neither of you get it.” He says sternly grabbing both of them by their hair. 

 

“Fine...” Jisung grumbles, he licks up one side of Minho while Hyunjin does the other, Minho inhales because shit he was not expecting this. 

 

He reaches down and pulls both of their hair, rocking his hips up between their mouths slowly. Jisung licks his tip and finds himself kissing Jin too, they both groan, he reaches for him. Hyunjin guiding Sungie’s hand to his cock now. 

 

The youngest giggles as he feels Jin moan softly, Sungie suddenly pulls away for a second and finds the bottle of lube. 

 

“Hey,” Minho gives him a stern look, “it’s not for you mr paranoid.” He slicks his fingers up and grabs Hyunjin’s thighs, hooking one around his, a digit sliding inside him. It makes Jin pull off of Minho his face going into Jisung’s neck. 

 

Sungie happily takes all of his boyfriend into his mouth now while also working his fingers into Hyunjin. Minho grabs his hair and pushes his hips up properly fucking into his mouth. 

 

Hyunjin watches he reaches for the remote to the device currently inside Jisung and turns the dial up several notches. 

 

Sungie pulls off his eyes clamping shut and back arching as the vibrator gets suddenly way too intense way too fast. Jisung pushes his hips flat to the bed trying to calm himself down his hands clutching the sheets. 

 

“Ah-“ He whimpers his head thrown back, he’s coming hard all over himself, hips still shaking as he does. Minho is confused until he sees the remote in Hyunjin’s hand, “Hey that’s too high.” He quickly grabs it from his hand and turns the settling down, Sungie’s body relaxes instantly hands shaking though. 

 

“Holy fuck, which one of you just tried to kill me?” Jisung gasps trying to get his eyes to stop getting fuzzy. He literally just came so hard is almost hurt, completely untouched too. 

 

“Sorry I didn’t know how strong it was.” Hyunjin kisses his cheek feeling bad for nearly breaking Jisung. Sungie giggles rolling over to hide his face, “look what you’ve done.” Minho scoops him up to see his giggly boyfriend. 

 

“Hey, get out of there it’s not just us.” Jisung just wraps his arms around his neck and kisses him more. 

 

“Where?” Hyunjin asks softly, “hyunggg, want you please.” Jisung whispers trying to tackle Minho to his back. 

 

“You will baby, now can you come back from the clouds please?”

 

“Hmm don’t wanna.” 

 

“He has a headspace.” Hyunjin whispers a small smile coming across his face. Minho nods and kisses the side of Sungie’s head. 

 

“Not like a little or anything, he just gets really submissive and will let anything happen even if he doesn’t like it.” 

 

“No I won’t!” Jisung whines, he then sees Hyunjin and jumps into his arms, kissing up his neck. 

 

“Which is why you don’t want him like this with me.” Jin laughs as Jisung starts wiggling in his lap. His hips rolling down and with nothing between them it feels really good. 

 

“Jinnie, I gotta tell you something.” Jisung whispers. He loops his arms around his neck and bites his ear, Minho shakes his head and comes over too, wishing Jisung would snap out of it. 

 

“What’s that?” Hyunjin asks, he can’t help himself as he grabs Jisung’s ass slightly, the way he’s moving on him is really making his head spin. 

 

“Hmmm, I really want you to fuck me, but hyung won’t let us.” He whispers but it’s not really a whisper, Minho of course hears everything he’s says. 

 

“Hey, stop teasing him.” Min grabs his waist and pulls him into his lap, Sungie wiggles back on him. Biting his lower lip, Jin comes forward too and locks their lips. 

 

Jisung moans happily being caught between them. 

 

“I could ride you Sungie,” Hyunjin whispers back, Jisung gasps and looks back at Minho for approval. 

 

“You can but I know you’re not gonna be into it like this.” Minho shrugs. Jisung scrunches his nose up at him and kisses Hyunjin again, Minho lifts him up slightly and takes the toy out of him, grabbing the lube and slicking himself up.

 

“Wh-oh fuck…” Jisung moans and falls forward on Hyunjin his face going into his neck, “Min...give me a second.” Sungie gasps still being extra sensitive from the high setting. 

 

Minho pulls out of him and slips a plug inside, “thanks for coming back to us babydoll.” Min teases him while rubbing his bum, “You're cute like that.” Hyunjin teases him. 

 

“You did that to me asshole.” Sungie grumbles against Jin’s skin. 

 

Minho then scoops him up, “you take a second before you get hurt.” He sets him on the other side of the bed, Sungie nods and kisses him softly. 

 

“You okay?” 

 

“Yeah just really sensitive.” Min hums while kissing his forehead. 

 

He then goes back to Hyunjin, time for payback for nearly breaking his boyfriend. 

 

“You don’t get to change the setting got it?” Min says sternly while looming over Hyunjin. Jin nods, “use your words.” 

 

“Okay,” Hyunjin is practically shaking with anticipation. Was it his plan to knock jisung out a commission no of course not. But he’s not complaining. 

 

Minho locks their lips and he melts completely his hips pushing up already he pulls on his hair and wraps his legs around his waist. 

 

Slowly he starts moving down his chest, licking and biting him everywhere. He slips between his legs and spreads him apart his tongue circling his entrance. Jisung’s fingers have already been inside him but that doesn’t mean Minho still doesn’t want to eat him out and tease him. 

 

Jin grips the sheets under him, his eyes closing. He lets out a little sigh and rolls his hips down, Minho certainly knows how to use his tongue that’s for damn sure. 

 

His head falls to the side and he sees Jisung watching with his lower lip between his teeth. He can’t read his expression honestly. 

 

Minho slides two fingers inside him and he moans, eyes shutting, hips pushing down harder. 

 

“More…” He whispers, Minho looks up, “greedy boys don’t get anything.” He says and Jin whines. 

 

“Please,” He adds, Jisung crawls over and lifts Jin’s mouth to his. 

 

“Pull his hair.” He whispers in his ear, biting gently at the lobe. Hyunjin does as he’s told and Minho moans softly, Jisung and him smirk at each other. 

 

“He has a hyung kink too, and likes when you suck on your fingers. That’s how you get what you want.” Sungie’s words are barely there, praying Minho doesn’t hear. “He likes when you’re messy and loud,” He adds while kissing his neck. 

 

Hyunjin lets out a whiny moan, eyes fluttered shut, he also slips his fingers into his mouth. Minho hums and looks up liking the noises he’s getting out of Jin. 

 

He finds Sungie kissing along his neck and biting at his ear, one of Jin’s hands caught in Jisung’s hair the other in his mouth. 

 

“Hyung please can I have more…” Jin whimpers. Min groans at his words, fucking Jisung, he knows he’s up to something up there. 

 

He adds a third finger and Jin moans more, Jisung kisses the side of his head and then scoots down next to his boyfriend. 

 

“What’re you up to?” Minho asks and Sungie just kisses him and then wraps his lips around Hyunjin. 

 

“Fuck- you’re both trying to kill me.” Jin bucks and Jisung take it with ease, he moves further up him no problem, eyes closed. Minho spreads his fingers while watching Sungie, it’s weird but really hot seeing Jisung drool like this so close. 

 

“Damn baby.” Min whispers, he slides a hand into his boyfriend’s hair and pushes him down slightly   The younger moans around Hyunjin, his nails scratching his thighs as he starts to bob his head slowly. 

 

Minho guides him, making him pick up pace and slow down. Hyunjin bucks up hard and back down just as intense, whimpering and whining. 

 

“Fuck me please,” he’s practically crying. Jisung pulls off and licks his lips. 

 

“Grab me the lube and a condom baby?” Minho asks him softly, Sungie nods and crawls over to both items. He hands them over and stays by Hyunjin’s head, hands in his hair. 

 

“You’re okay Jinnie, calm down.” He whispers trying to ease him slightly. Minho rips open the package, haven’t actually used a condom in years. He slides it on and slicks himself up, pulling Hyunjin’s legs up so they’re bent. 

 

He lines himself up and pushes in slowly, Jin moans, grabbing onto Jisung. 

 

“Relax Jinnie,” Sungie kisses him and reaches down for his cock, trying to get him to focus on something else. 

 

Minho pushes in further waiting for the other to adjust, “fuck-you feel so good.” Hyunjin whispers he grips Jisung’s hands trying to keep still. Min hums his fingers tracing shapes to his thighs. 

 

“Y-you can move.” He whispers finally and Minho doesn’t hesitate, he starts moving at a good pace quickly making Hyunjin’s head spin. 

 

Sungie watches how his back arches and his hands curl into the sheets. Lower lip caught between his teeth. Minho isn’t kissing him, doing it on purpose. He doesn’t want it to be that intimate or meaningful. Kissing when fucking is reserved for Jisung only. 

 

Hyunjin throws his head back, thighs trembling as Minho gets relentless his hips shifting up slightly and Jin almost screams. Sungie shushes him with his mouth on his, he moves to straddle Hyunjin’s waist and rolls his hips down. 

 

The boy in the bottom moans, his hands going to Jisung’s hips now needing something to grip. Minho on the other hand is now kissing his boyfriend’s shoulders and neck whispering in his ear. 

 

Jin’s moans get whinier especially after Jisung sits right on his cock. Minho yanks him down hard and he shrieks. 

 

“Hmm, you gonna come Jinnie?” Jisung asks he moves back and traps Hyunjin’s dick against his stomach and his own thighs. 

 

“Hhhh, Yeah…” He bucks hard and only a few more thrusts from Minho and he’s coming hard, making a mess all over himself and Jisung. The younger giggles leaning down to lick his stomach clean. 

 

Minho is still fucking him hard chasing his release. Sungie turns around on Jin so he’s facing his boyfriend now. His arms curling around his neck, “harder hyung, make him limp, he wants your cock to badly baby.” Jisung taunts in his ear, he whines and breathes quicker. 

 

“Fuck-“ Min swears his hands going to grab Jisung now, “want it so bad baby,” Sungie whimpers and that’s enough to send Minho over the end, he kisses Jisung hard almost knocking him back flat onto Hyunjin. 

 

Sungie has to put an arm out so they both don’t crush him. The youngest giggles getting caught between them again, Minho’s face pushed into his neck kissing softly. 

 

Hyunjin has his hands on his hips, guiding him slowly. The two older boys still recovering. 

 

“Are you both gonna make it?” Sungie teases, he can tell Min is getting lazy by the way he’s kissing along his neck. 

 

“Probably not.” Hyunjin groans as Minho pulls out. Jisung hums softly lifting his boyfriend’s face so they lock eyes. 

 

“You alive?” He asks. 

 

“Yeah,” He giggles and kisses him, Sungie gasps against his mouth when he feels Hyunjin pull his hips further back so he’s grinding on his dick now.  

 

Minho pulls away and watches the way Jisung bites his lower lip and his back arches as Hyunjin makes him grind down. Groaning softly he removes the condom and sets his jaw. 

 

“You’re both a couple of brats you know that?” Minho moves and takes a vibrator out of Jisung, he whines not liking being empty. 

 

“Why am I?” Hyunjin pouts, Minho then presses a condom into his hand and the lube. The youngers eyes getting huge. 

 

“Since you two want to so badly,” jisung looks at him confused but then he’s suddenly pushed onto his stomach eyes wide. He feels Hyunjin’s fingers slide into him again, spreading him wide. 

 

His fingers claw at the sheets as his head is pushed inside him abruptly. 

 

“Fuck-“ Jisung hisses, Minho lays down so he’s face level with Sungie but not under him. The two pretty much laying next to each other now. 

 

“Babe are you sure?” Sungie asks his eyes fluttered shut, “Yeah, I wanna see if he can fuck You hard enough like you think he can.” Minho pulls him face down to him, their lips connecting. 

 

Hyunjin pushes in further and Sungie moans, his eyes fluttering shut and forehead pressing to the bed. He slowly forces himself to his hands and knees too, so he’ll be able to rock back. 

 

“God you’re tight.” Hyunjin whispers his hands gripping Jisung’s hips tightly as he bottoms out. Sungie moans at his words, tensing up slightly when he locks eyes with Minho. His boyfriend runs his fingers through his hair, lifting his chin so he’s staring at him. 

 

“Y-you can move.” Sungie whispers he gets shoved forward into Minho Hyunjin thrusts in si hard. Jisung’s eyes widen not expecting him to be so rough so quickly. 

 

“Easy Jin you just started.” Minho says a little annoyed that Hyunjin went so hard so fast. He ignores Minho’s words and grabs Jisung’s hips, yanking him back hard, the pace is intense already. 

 

Jisung pushes back though, Min still fucks him harder, and this is nothing he can’t take. He rolls his hips doing the work for a second.

 

Hyunjin hums while letting Jisung take control for a second, he then goes faster though, tears welling in Jisung’s eyes at the unruly pace. 

 

“Are you okay?” Minho asks quickly, “Hmhm.” Sungie sets his head down and moans loud, “words baby.” 

 

“Yeah I’m okay, f-feels good…” He mumbles trying to set his head down so he can just get fucked hard. 

 

“Better than me?” Minho whispers in his ear. 

 

“N-no!” Sungie whines at him, he bucks causing the pace to get messed up and Hyunjin smacks his ass. Not very hard but hard enough for Jisung to whimper. 

 

“Do you like getting fucked by someone else? Does he make you feel as good as me?” Minho grabs his chin. 

 

“N-no hyung, no one i-is as good as you.” Jisung moans, he bucks again and Jin angles his hips up and the younger is practically screaming. 

 

His nails claw at the sheets and he bites down on the comforter. 

 

“Thought you only screamed for me?” 

 

“I’m screaming cause you’re watching.” Jisung hisses, he pushes back on Jin again, thighs starting to tremble slightly. 

 

“Is he doing as good as me baby? You like like getting fucked this hard by your hyungs?” Minho whispers in his ears, Sungie whimpers hiding his face again. 

 

“Answer me baby boy or I’ll make him stop.” 

 

“No! N-no, not as good as you.” Jisung whines his arms give out under him and Hyunjin takes his as a sign to go harder. He hits his prostate every time. 

 

Minho then moves and he moves Jin slow down and pull out, Jisung whines loud, only to shut up seconds later as Minho pushes into him. 

 

“Hyung….” He mumbles tears leaking down his face, Hyunjin watching the way Minho moves wanting to mirror it. 

 

“You’re such a good boy taking both of us Sungje.” Min whispers while pulling out right as Jisung is starting to build towards orgasm. 

 

He grits his teeth and gets back up on his arms, Minho pushes back in him angling to his prostate. Sungie moans and his limbs feel like jello his head his spinning too. 

 

Minho gets a pace going again only to pull out, Jisung hits the bed, “would you two stop pulling out?!” He hisses annoyed that Minho keeps denying him. 

 

“What was that?” Min grabs his face coming back around to face him, Hyunjin pushes into him while Minho does his mouth. 

 

Jisung could die a happy man now, he moans around both of them not needing much more to get him off. Hyunjin’s hips are hard and relentless, Minho’s too, his tip hitting the back of his throat. 

 

He’s crying full on tears dripping down his cheeks, drool hitting the sheets under him too. He feels Hyunjin hit his high, his thrusts suddenly getting erratic. Jisung has to shove Minho away, “I’m literally going to bite you, if you keep your dick in my mouth.” He whispers turning his face away, Minho hums and lifts his chin. 

 

“Open,” Sungie does as he’s told, sticking his tongue out. “You’re such a pretty boy taking both of us, letting us both fill you up babydoll.” Minho whispers, he jerks himself off against his tongue getting himself to his high hips stuttering into his hand. 

 

Jisung moans closing his eyes as he feels cum hit his face. He then is shoved forward hard, his face going right into Min’s crotch Hyunjin putting all his force into his thrusts. 

 

“Fuck-“ jisung whimpers. Minho gets down to his ear, “show me how messy you are, how much you wanna get filled up. I know you want it harder, and deeper, make him do it.” He growls into his ear. Jisung can’t take it anymore, “please, please, need it...please,” He begs gripping Minho’s thighs hard. 

 

Jin snakes his hand around the front of him and strokes him fast, the older boy coming undone

First. Spilling into the condom, hips still rolling hard. 

 

Jisung clenches up his third orgasm ripping through him. 

 

Minho has never heard Jisung cry out like he just did, so whiny and loud, his nails digging so deep into Min’s thigh he actually makes scratches. His teeth even worse, biting down to the point of breaking skin. 

 

Hyunjin pulls out and practically collapses, but holds himself up seeing Jisung has not moved. 

 

Sungie is shaking all over, his face shoved into Minho’s inner thigh so hard. 

 

“Hey you okay baby?” Min whispers while trying to make Jisung move. The younger is not having it though, staying in his position. 

 

“Jisung,” Hyunjin says rubbing his back, fear rooting in his stomach that he hurt the younger boy.  

 

No answer, “Hannie,” Minho tries to pick him up but he’s dead weight. 

 

Panic goes across Min’s face, but then Jisung giggles his hands moving again, “Jisung Answer me when I talk to you,” Minho snaps, not meaning to sound harsh but he got scared. 

 

“Sorry...I think…” he giggles again, “I think I knocked myself out.” The younger keeps his face hidden so embarrassed. He’s never came so hard in his life. 

 

“No way,” Hyunjin now giggles and falls next to them, his face by Sungie’s now. 

 

“Jeez baby you scared me.” Minho falls back, his fingers threading into Sungie’s hair since he still hasn’t moved from his spot bidding in his thigh. 

 

“Sorry, hmm dizzy.” Jisung goes to move and actually tips over, both the older boys going to catch. He giggles again and looks up finally, his face is tear stained and bright red, hair sticking up everywhere and he still has cum on his cheeks. 

 

“You’re a mess,” Hyunjin teases and gets up going to get tissues. The second his feet his the floor has nearly trips though, legs all wobbly. 

 

He giggles too now, having to catch himself on the edge of the bed. 

 

“You okay?” Minho sees Jin stumble too, “Yeah, my legs just need to remember how to work.” He giggles going to take a step now. 

 

When he sees Hyunjin can walk he turns his attention back to Sungie. 

 

“You actually knocked yourself out?” Min pulls him close, Jisung nods, eyes sleepy. 

 

“We’ve had way more aggressive sex how did th-“

 

“Cause you, you kept talking to me like that asshole.” Jisung mumbles his whole body feels like jello right now. Minho laughs, “and you came on my face you little shit,” He adds coming back to his senses slightly. 

 

“Well if I knew that got you going so much I would have years ago.” 

 

“I didn’t know it would!” Jisung laughs and hits his chest. 

 

“I should have known you lost it, you literally bit open my thigh babe,” 

 

“No I didn’t.” 

 

“Um tell that the bloody bite mark I have.” Jisung gasps as Minho moves his legs apart. Way too close to his dick, on his upper most inner thigh there’s a bite mark, still bleeding slightly. 

 

“Baby I’m so sorry!” Sungie tries to hug him but his limbs fail him completely. 

 

Hyunjin comes back over with a warm face cloth and a couple glasses of water, along with a bandage. 

 

“It’s okay Sungie,” Min laughs and kisses his forehead, he then sets the younger down for a second and takes the items from Hyunjin. Pulling him back into bed. 

 

“Lay down,” He says to him sternly while talking the towel and wiping him clean everywhere, his movements slow and gentle. 

 

He then pulls the blankets down and makes Jin get under them. Then he moves to Sungie and wipes his face off, moving down between his legs now too. Jin hands Jisung a glass of water, the younger drinks deeply. 

 

“You literally have no gag reflex.” Hyunjin says after drinking from the cup too. 

 

Sungie laughs and clears his throat, “I do, eventually, I just get relaxed enough to where it doesn’t like activate or whatever.” 

 

“He nearly throws up every morning brushing his teeth so he has one for sure.” Minho mumbles while putting the bandage on his thigh.  

 

“I really have to pee, but I don’t think any of my limbs are connected to my brain anymore.” Jisung whines. Minho scoops him up and brings him to the bathroom. 

 

When they come back they find Hyunjin getting comfy in the big bed. Min puts Sungie first, letting Jin cuddle up to him. Then Minho hits the lights and crawls up with them. 

 

Jisung attaches himself to him instantly, arms curling around his chest. Hyunjin wraps around Jisung from the back, they fall asleep like this. Wrapped around each other tightly, sleep coming to them all in seconds. 

**Author's Note:**

> Did y'all make it? Everyone still alive???
> 
> Woochan is back together, minsung+hyunjin had sex finally, all is right in the world. Don't worry this is not the last part of this either because I have so much more to add, and since a lot of you are here for the story and the sex I want to give you more story, and of course more sex because it's minsung. 
> 
> Anyway,
> 
> Thoughts???
> 
> What does everyone think about Jeongin breaking up with Chan??? Or Minho's past with his ex roommate?? 
> 
> Questions??
> 
> love always,
> 
> -Eza<3
> 
> p.s this bitch was 50 pages on my google doc I'm quaking


End file.
